


Familiar Strangers

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [12]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Saturn is shocked by Uranus’ and Neptune’s betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Through My Eyes" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

I looked at Uranus and Neptune, shocked by what they had done. How could they so easily accept Galaxia's deal? Where was their pride as Sailor Senshi? We had promised to do everything we could to protect this planet and the Princess; it made no sense for them to suddenly switch sides like this.

And to turn on Pluto and me… I thought we were a family. I had loved them like parents and looked up to them as soldiers. The two people in front of me, they weren't Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. They looked like them, sounded like them, but they were strangers. The Uranus and Neptune I knew wouldn't turn traitor.

Yet they had, of their own free will. They put their own selfish desire to live ahead of their duty as soldiers. I wanted to keep living, too, but not at the expense of the planet. I came close to destroying it once before; I would rather die than to do so again.

I thought Uranus and Neptune felt the same, but maybe I didn't know them as well as I thought I did.


End file.
